Words left unspoken
by ThatGirlSteph
Summary: After vegas night Clare is left very confused about Eli and Fitz..But what happens when fitz comes back? How will he shake up Eclare
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since vegas night, Degrassi doesn't feel the same. Not just because of the new rules or the dress code, but the student body and teachers seem different. I haven't felt the same either. Seeing Fitz with that knife, changed my feelings about him and changed me. I thought that maybe,just maybe he actually changed for the better. That he would be done with the fighting with Eli. But then when i thought he had actually stabbed Eli. My heart sank. The boy i cared deeply for and the boy i was growing fond of, In a situation like that scared me. I'm not one to point fingers, but I blame them both for what happen.

Now that Fitz was in juvie, Eli and I had became closer, Other then Degrassi being different, He keeps me centered, even if my whole world feels like its crashing around me. I'm ready to start fresh, the only people that matter to me now are Eli,Adam and Ali when she finds time for me. Now that she has lefted Degrassi, I barely see her. I still wonder what would have happen if Vegas night would have been different. Would Fitz and I actually become friends. Would  
Ali still be at degrassi. But i guess i'll never know.

My alarm wakes me up from a terrible dream. 7:00am, time to get ready for school. Today i'm actually excited. Eli's supposed to teach how to drive in Morty afterschool. I'm slightly terrified. i get to school and i reach my locker who,but my wonderful boyfriend is waiting for me. So you ready for your driving lesson. Eli asked. Well ofcourse i am. with a wonderful teacher teaching me, why wouldn't i be. I replied. Deep down, i was strangely excited but i had a feeling somethings gonna happen i just know it. as the day dragged on i couldn't shake this horrible feeling. Finally the last bell has rang. Time For my driving lesson.

Clare, Are you ready for your fanstantic boyfriend to take time out of his day, when he should be working on his writing assignment to teach you how to drive. Eli sarcasticly stated Well i mean if you put it that way, I never asked you to teach me. If i remember correctly you asked for my editting skill for your project and for exchange you'd teach me to drive, I quickly replied. Ouch really Clare such harsh words. Eli Said. Oh would you just stop, Your wasting your precious time, trying to win an agruement you clearly can't win. I replied. We had a playful staredown and then finally got in the hearse.

Eli trying to take control of everything. told me all the basic car knowledge, even little kids would know. So I took it upon my self to take control. But as i pull out of the parking lot. I stopped forcefully someone walked right in front of Morty. Are they crazy! I couldn't tell who it was exactly, until they approach the car alittle more. Fitz, were my eyes playing tricks on me or was he really standing in front of Morty. I said Fitz's name out loud which of course cause Eli to react. No! Eli said. Fitz came around to the driver side. I need to talk to you two. Fitz said. I was frozen with fear. This was the bad feeling i had felt all day. All i could do was stare into his eyes. Eli yelled. Drive! A part of me wanted to know what fitz did he need to talk to us. But i listen to Eli and i drove away leaving Fitz behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school,Eli was starting to act weird. He was totes over thinking about what happen yesterday with Fitz. So what if Fitz is back in town. There's no way will let him back into Degrassi. So why worry, Yes we may run into every once in awhile but. What's the big deal. Eli was waiting for me at my locker as usually but instead of the usual "Goodmorning Blue eyes" it was Have you seen him. Eli said. I said, Who's him. Eli replied dramatically. Are you kidding me. Fitz! Don't you remember seeing him yesterday, He's got it out for me Clare. He wants to settle the score. What scored your stupid rivially with each other. I thought that maybe you'd had move on from that. I said. I have move on Clare, but he will never move on, Eli replied. How do you know that he hasn't moved on, maybe he's different now, maybe jails changed him. He did look calmer yesterday. I said, hoping Eli wouldn't over react to what i just said. Just before he could even say a word. I was saved by the God.

At lunch I just sat there as Adam and Eli Continuously talked about Fitz. As if it's not bad enough, that he's all i can think about now. Maybe Eli's right what if he just wants to settle the score, finish what he started at Vegas Night. But deep down i think he's changed. For Eli's sake , I hope he's Clare ,CLARE! Adam screamed. What, I replied. Daydreaming are we. Eli smirked. No, i just have alot on my mind thats all. I said hoping that they'd believe me. Are you ok, you haven't spoken a word this whole entire time. Adam said sounding concerned. I'm fine. I replied, But i wasn't. She just shakened up by Fitz. Eli added. Im not "shakened up" by i said i'm FINE. I stormed off but they could even say anything.

The rest of the day all I did was try to just count the minutes until school was over. I needed space. All this talk about Fitz was driving me crazy. After the last bell, Eli was waiting for me outside the classroom, He'd been my bodyguard all day. He was also driving me insane. He just gets overprotected at times, And this was one of those times. I lied and told him i had to stay afterschool . So he didn't need to drive me home. I waited until he lefted before i start to walk home. All I could think of was Fitz. What is so horrible about him. Yes he was the school bully. But maybe he has a reason for being that way. And he was always messing with Eli, But Eli brought all of this on himself. Ok so fitz started it, By ripping that stupid hood ornament off of Mort, but Eli kept making it worse by every little thing he did.

What am i saying why am I defending the guy who bullied my friend and my Boyfriend. Why do i have to be the one who always tries to be the one to only see the good in people. or the one who has to fix the ones who need help. As soon as i got home, i run up to my room and layyed down. Maybe all i need is some rest to get my mind working again. To get these crazy thoughts out of my head. RING,RING,RING!...My phone woke me up it's was Eli, checking up on me. It was raining. I love the rain, it's so calming. I just listen as Eli talk and talk about how i needed to be safe and be more careful when i'm not at school now that fitz isn't in jail anymore.

As i went down to the kitchen to fix dinner or see if mom lefted me anything. There was a knock on my door, I told Eli i had to go that i'd called him back later. Who is crazy enough to go out in weather like this. I opened the door. and I couldn't believe my eyes. Fitz was standing at my door. Soaking wet and he's looked like he was hurt. C-c-can i come in. Fitz said. He looked very unstable Being the Christain i am. I couldn't possibly turn him away. I helped him in and onto my couch. I was scared, why was Fitz at my house, in the middle of a storm, badly getting him comfortable. I sat across from him. I had to ask questions

But first i took his hoodie and threw it in the dryer and told him that he could only stay until that was dry then he HAD to leave. When i finally came back. I asked him what happen. He replied. I was riding my bike home from work and because of the rain i slid and fell off my bike. I replied to that obvious lie. IF your not going to tell me truth you can leave. If you want my help i need to know the truth, and why If you did really fall off your bike. how did you just magically get hurt in front of my house. Clare i had no where else to go, you were the only one i knew would help me. Fitz said. Why do you think i want help you, if i remember correctly you tried to kill my boyfriend. I sharply replied. That's not true and you can't help but care if just in your nature He replied back. He was right. i can't not help someone without feeling guilty. What makes that not true, you tried to stab Eli. Don't you remember!. I didn't want to hurt Eli. Just wanted to scare him. I mean don't you think he kinda deserved it, Fitz said. Yes i agree he deserved it. I slowly said to him. What am i doing agreeing with Fitz. I lefted at that moment to go get a blanket for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I need to change the subject. Make him forget that i agreed with him. Eli wouldn't hate to find out this whole situation is happening right now. It would probably kill him, that i agree with Fitz. When i returned with the blankets. i sat beside Fitz on the couch. On my way back I also got the First-aid kit to clean the cut on his face. Clare, Fitz said. Yeah. I replied. You know the another reason i came to you. Because i know you care about me. and to be honest your the only one i can trust right now. I wanna say i'm sorry for Vegas Night. Please forgive me. I was shocked ,i didnt know want to say. I forgive you, but i will never forget what happen. and i don't know why but your right i do care about you. i said

His eyes soften. and for a moment i saw a different side of I go again my mind keeps drifting. Focus Clare, Focus Clare. I told myself. Before he could say anything. i started to clean his cut. This might hurt alittle. I lied it was gonna hurt alot. but maybe he deserved it since he never did tell me what really happen. OUCH! Damnit Clare. Fitz yelled. i'm Sorry i told you it was gonna hurt. I chuckled. It's not funny. He wimpered. Oh stop being a crybaby. I playfully said. There i'm done. I told him. Good. He replied. Now tell me what happen to you. No more falling off your bike Crap. I said.

Okay, okay I was riding home from work and when i got home. My Step-brother was really drunk. and he doesnt really care much about me. I tried talking to him. But i guess i hit a nerve and he started hitting me, and i tried to fight him off,but he knocked me on the ground, that's how i got this cut. I didn't want to fight him. I'm trying to change really i am. So after i was able to get away from him. I snuck out and came to you. After Fitz finally finished telling me. I couldn't believe what eyes and ears were hearing and seeing. A boy who use to fight and bully is running away from it. He has changed. the old Fitz would never backdown from a fight. I couldn't help but give him a huge hug. I felt so bad for him. It's weird i felt so safe and comfortable in Fitz's arms. I didn't want to let go. But i knew i had to. Fitz wasn't my boyfriend. This is wrong in so many ways. I'm dating Elijah GoldsWorthy, not Mark Fitzgerald!

I don't know how many time i told myself that. As i slowly and heistantly pulled away from fitz. He stopped me. I was frozen and i look into his goregous green eyes. And he slowly moved in for a kiss, i didn't pull away. As his lips slowly grazed my bottom lip.I kissed back. Our lips move with each others, I felt his smile againist my face as he slowly pulled away. I was frozen again. Saint Clare, You okay! He said was a laugh. Still in shocked I got up and raced to the laundary room got his hoodie. rushed back. You need to leave.I told him I was shaking, But Clare why. Fitz asked. Please don't ask questions just leave. I said fighting back the tears. Fitz look at me. He looked confused and sad. He seems to feel the same way i did. But he turned to the front door and lefted. I locked the door behind and ran up to my room, locked the door and threw myself on my bed. The tears began to fall as i hit my pillow, I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

This morning i woke up with the fear of what will happen if Eli finds out that i kissed Fitz. As i walked out the door to head to school, Eli's was waiting outside in Morty. This was new usually he'd take me home afterschool, but never take me to school. He must be afraid i'd run into Fitz on my way to school. If he only knew, that I wouldn't mind running into Fitz. I know it was wrong kissing Fitz. I feel guilty,I betrayed Eli. But I'm starting to feel like I want something more then just a friendship with Fitz. I honestly don't feel the same way about Eli as i use too. I need my freedom and he's trying to take it from me.

We arrive at school. i rushed out of the car. I need to escape from that hearse. Eli was really starting to scare me. He was taking this Fitz situation way to far. Later in the day in English, Ms. Dawes had us working on our stories. Eli and I are ofcourse writing partners. Ms. Dawes said our writing styles were made for each other. Eli was reading to me. what he had so far for the Gothic tale assignment. His characters seem all to familiar Malcolm,Rachel, and Stalker/Angel. I couldn't help but think these characters where Fitz, Eli, and myself. So what do you think. He asked. Sounds fine do you need me to do any editting. I replied. Clare, this story is really close to me, i would like more then a fine from you. Eli replied. No, I mean its a great story, really i would just change somethings. Like why can't Rachael choose who she wants to be with. Why can't Stalker/Angel be the one she chooses. I stated my opinion. Because Clare, Don't you see Rachael is confused, Malcolm is who she belongs with. Stalker/Angel is dangerous and unpredictable, He can't be trusted, Clare. Eli Said. Well can't you make him less dangerous, This is your story. I told him. No Clare this Our story, our assignment. Eli said. Now i'm completely creeped out.

What if I was Rachael and he was Malcolm. That means Fitz was Stalker/Angel. What if this story is how Eli wanted thing to happen. Afterschool i walk over to the Dot to meet Adam. We always try hangout just the two of us as much as we can. It's a nice break for it just to be Adam and I. As I'm talkingto Adam. Who is standing behind the counter taking someone order Fitz. So this must be the job he was coming home from when he "fell off his bike". Why didn't he tell me. Fitz. I said. What where. Adam replied in shock. Behind you, he's working here i guess? I said. Why must i say his name out loud when i know i shouldn't. We should go. Adam said. No! I said. This is our place, We can't leave just because he works here. I told Adam. Fitz must have heard my voice, he looked up and smiled. Let me go talk to him. I told Adam. Clare, you need to go with you. Adam asked. No. i'll be fine.

What are you doing here. I furiously ask Fitz. Not happy to see me. Fitz replied. No, i'm alittle shocked to be honest. Why didnt you tell me, you worked here. You know Eli, Adam and I come here. I told him. I'm sorry didn't know i wasn't allow around you. Where's Eli? He asked. It's just Adam and me. I told him Then what's the problem. Clare, Father Gregg told me, that i needed a fresh start. So I thought getting a job would be a great way to start changing my life. he told me. Okay but I know Eli will deffiently not like this. I sai. As i walked away. I'll see you around. he called behind me. I kept walking, if i turned around and said anything Adam might take it wrong. What did he say. Adam asked. He just told me, This was something Father Gregg asked him to do. I told him i didnt like it. But atleast he seems to be trying to change. I replied. I don't like this Clare. Eli's gonna freak when he finds out. He said. Well you're not to tell him. Let Eli find out on his about it. he wouldn't let us come here without him or possibly not ever. I'm not letting Fitz working here ruin this. I guess your right. Adam replied.

I lefted the Dot and on my way home. I heard someone calling my name from behind. I turned around. Clare, Clare. Fitz said. What you doing, stalking me now. I said. I already have an over-protective, slightly creepy boyfriend. I dont need a stalker. I continued. Are you done. Fitz asked. Yeah. I replied. I'm not stalking you. i saw you leaving the Dot, so i tried to catch up with you. But you walk really fast. I need to talk you. Fitz said. Can you go somewhere that we might not run into Eli. I asked. What makes you think i want to talk to you. I said. I lied i really needed to talk to him also. i need to know what that kiss meant and what really was going on last night. Clare, please. He said. Ok. i replied. Follow me. he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Where are you taking me. I asked. Just be patiant we're almost there. he said with a smirk. Ok whats with guys and their adorable smirks. The Park, really this is where you take me. yes i'll admit it's pretty far away from Eli's house, but really! i asked. Yeah, I come here when i can't sleep or if i have alot on my mind. He said. One time when i was little i was upset and ran away, I came here. This was my favorite place when i was little. I told him. Wow Clare, you a runaway. He laughed. Race you to the swings. I said. I was having fun, no stress, just pure fun. Something i haven't had in awhile. I felt Fitz grab me from behind right before i reach the swings. Hey,Put me down! I screamed laughing as he finally put on the ground. He got on the swings first so I decide to just lay in the grass.I layyed just thinking , how much fun i was having with Fitz. I was happy as I sat up. I saw him just staring at me. I started blushing. So why do you need to talk to me. i asked. I need to know what happen last night. It's kinda a blurr to be honest. he said. Same here. I replied. I mean i know what happen, but i dont know the meaning behind it all.

Your talking about the kiss aren't you? he asked. Yes. I'm confused Fitz. I have a boyfriend but i kissed you back. And why did you kiss me in the first place? I asked. Well i felt like you would be ok with me kissing you. I have feelings for you Clare. I've never felt this way before. What i'm confused about is why you kissed me back. It was deffiently not the reaction i was expecting from you. He said. To be honest I'm not sure why i kissed you, it was amazing, I actually felt something through that kiss. I think thats why i ask you to leave right after. I felt and still feeling guilty for doing that. This isn't me, I'm a good girl. Good girls aren't suppose to cheat on there boyfriend, Especially not with the guy,He hates! I told him. Clare, don't feel guilty. this isn't your fault. I kissed you. If anyone should feel guilty it's me. I forced you to kiss me. And I'm sorry. he told me.

Don't be sorry. I don't regret what happenned. I just feel very guilty. I can't believe i'm saying this to you. My, my Clare Edwards. cheating on your boyfriend and not regretting it. He said. Well I can see that the old Fitz is still around. I said. He's still here,But majority is good. I promise. He said. I believe him. I just wish Eli could see him that way. Ok, well i'm going to keep a close eye on you. I told him I wouldn't want it any other way. He said. I started blushing. I'm not sure what is about Fitz but i feel really happy with him, The way i use to feel with Eli. But now he's obssessed with taking down fitz. It's not fun to be around him anymore.

Now to the serious subject. You and Eli, I'm going to try to convince Eli that you've changed in hopes of possibly settling this stupid fued. I can't promise that it'll help, But i'll try. I told him. Thank you Clare, It's the only way for us to move on from all of this. How will me working at The Dot. Effect all of this? He asked. I'm not sure, I'm afraid that if I tell Eli. He won't let me near the dot without him. I need him to find out on his own, then i'll try to convince him that your not there to mess with him, your just there to work. Eli's very stubborn, But i'll do my best. I told him. Clare, don't take this the wrong way but Eli doesn't deserve you, your an amazing girl, who deserves to be treated right. I'm not saying that i'm the one for you but I promise If you gave me the chance. I'd do anything to make you happy, put you first, protect you, but give you your freedom. As he told me this. The thought of me having feeling for him didn't seem so bad.

What time is it? I asked. Midnight. Fitz said. Oh no, I have to be heading home, My dad's alittle crazy about me being safe and not being out so late on school nights. I'm sorry but i have leave. He looked sad as i told him that. I understand. Don't wanna get you in trouble. need me to walk you home. He asked. No i'll be fine. I told him. Clare. He said so sweetly. Yeah Fitz. I replied. He approach me and kissed me the cheek and whispered thanks. As he came up i grab the back of his head and kissed him. Really kissed him, not by accident, not because of him. But because I wanted to. If felt good to do something that I wanted to do. I pulled away from him. He look so cute, so clueless to what just happen. I ran off and yelled behind me. No Regrets! He still staying by the swing speechless.

I felt so alive, Fitz made me happy. When i'm with him. time stands still. But how long can I have this happiness before all of this falls aparted. I made a promise to Eli, that I'd never leave him but he's pushing me away, with all the Ftiz drama. That to Fitz is the past and he wants to forget the past. Why is Eli holding on to this. Him holding on this, and making me want to let go of everything thing we have or had. When I got home. I lefted my phone this morning in my room. So who knows how many times Eli's called and texted me. I reached my room and didnt even check my phone. i laid on my bed and just thought about fitz until i fell asleep with a smile on my face


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My Dad woke me up this morning, and told me he would take me to school. If I could get ready before he lefted for work. I texted Eli and told him not to pick me up that my dad was taking me to school. I'm thankful that my dad offered to take me this morning. It give me moe time to think about everything. Eli didn't text me back. I start to get nervous. I arrived at school, and finally reached my locker. Adam and Eli were standing by Adam's locker talking. Adam motion towards to me. I guess to tell Eli, I was here. Eli turned around, he looked mad.

Why didn't you tell me? Why did i have to find out from Adam that Fitz works at the dot?And that you talked to him! It's not Clares fault. She wanted to tell you herself in person. But I couldn't wait. Adam told him. Why was Adam lying for me. that wasn't what I wanted at all. But I certainly wasn't gonna tell Eli that. I went along with the lie. Eli, I wanted to tell you face to face, not over the phone or through text messages. I'm sorry, I should've found some other way. I told Eli. Clare, I just want you safe, you know you can tell me anything. You don't need to hide anything. Eli said to me. I'm gonna be late to class, you know all the way on the other side of the school. Don't want to be late. Adam told us. I couldn't believe Adam, and then he ditched me and left me to clean up this mess.

Yeah sure, see you at lunch Adam! i yelled as he left. Eli. I know that but i just didn't know how to tell you. i'm sorry!. I told him. I'm not mad at you, Clare. I just don't want you put in any dangerous situations, And Fitz is dangerous. Eli was going on and on. I lost focus. I kept thinking about everything i've done since Fitz has been back in town. If Eli freaks out over Fitz working at The Dot. How will he react if he knew the whole truth.

At the lunch, I didn't talk to Adam and I just listen to Eli, nodded and smile every once in while. I gave Adam the death stare. I want him to feel as awkward and nervous as he made me feel this morning. Clare,are you busy this weekend? Eli asked. I haven't hung out or really even talked to Eli. Since the day we first saw Fitz. Maybe what do you have in mind? I asked. Dinner and a movie your choice. He said. Okay. I replied. He looked really happy. I love to see him focused on something other then Fitz. Plus I am his girlfirend, I should go out with him , and this could maybe be the opportunity to talk to him about Fitz, not being so bad anymore. Convince him that Fitz really has changed.


	7. Chapter 7

I called Alli and asked her if she wanted to come over and help me get ready for my date. ELi was going to take me to Little Miss Steaks, It's kinda weird since last time we went there was with his parents and well that whole situation was awkward. When Alli finally got to my house. I was just picking out my outfit. Your wearing that! Alli said. Yeah,what's wrong with it. I asked. Well it doesn't look like an outfit you'd wear on a date with your boyfriend. Alli replied. Alli,can I tell you something? I asked. Of course you can. Alli answered. I don't feel the same way about Eli like I did 's become very controling and I feel suffocated when i'm around him. I love Eli, I really do. But sometimes, He scares me. I told her. Then why are you still going out with him, She asked. Because to be honest I'm not sure what he'd do without me. He always tells me. I'm the reason, he's still here. That I make his life worth living. I told her. Well sounds like your little boyfriend's, got alittle problem. And that something he needs to figure out on his own. If you guys are ever going to be happy again he needs to figure it out. You need to tell him how you feel. Alli told me. She was right. But i'm honestly terrified to told Eli the truth.

Alli, I wish it was that easy, I just do don't want to hurt him. I told her. Well what's more important, You being happy or you trying to make Eli happy. She asked. Alli, why do always know what to say and always have to be right. I asked. Because i'm your best friend, And best friend's know best. She said sarcastically Whatever Alli. I said laughing. Well it's true. She replied. We sat there laughing untill We heard a knock on the door. Welcome here's the moment of truth. She said. Shut up Alli. I replied. What your going to have to face your fears sooner or later. She yelled from behind me. As I was just about to open the door, I stopped. I started to think about Fitz, and that night at the park. the way i felt when i was with him. The way I could jsut talk to him. Clare, Clare, are you there? Eli said from outside my front door. I open the door without a thought. Hey blue eyes. Eli said. Hey Eli . I said, looking into his deep emerald eyes. Do you look stunning, Eli said. I just gigglied like an idoit. He had a way with his words. Are you ready to leave. he asked. Yeah jsut let me get my purse. I said. I went into the kicthen. Alli was sitting waiting for me to leave. Are you going to tell him the truth. she said. Maybe. i replied. Maybe, what do you mean maybe clare. you need to tell him. She said. Alli, I said maybe. I need to go,don't forget to lock up when you leave. I said. I run out the door before she could say anything.

As I got into Morty, I sled into the passenger seat. Eli just looking at me. With this smirk that was so adorable. It was like the same smirk he gave me that first day i met him. What are you staring at. I asked. My incredibly beautiful girlfirend. I started to blush. So change of plans, we not going to Little Miss Steaks. He said. Where ae we going. I asked. It's a surprise. Eli replied. Okay. I replied. I was starting to get worried, Where was Eli taking. So is the suspense killing you. ELi asked. Yeah, it's totally killing me. I replied. Good cause, We're here. Eli said. Why did you take me to the ravine. I asked. It's not exactly the ravine. It's the "nicer" part of the ravine. Eli said. What's nice about the ravine. I replied sarcastically. Will you just stop complaining. Eli said. Okay, okay fine,I replied. Just follow me,Eli said. I followed without another word. Oh my God, Eli. This is beautiful. You did this all for me. I asked. Clare, You worth all of this and more,Eli said. I started blushing again.

We should just sit and talk about anything you want. Eli I don't know what to talk about so what do you want to talk about, I asked. We should talk about the whole Fitz situation. Eli said. Why do you want to talk about Fitz of all people. I asked. Because we have to be careful about him now that he's back. Eli said. Really Eli, you brought me here to talk about Fitz. Well you know what. Fitz isn't as bad as you think he is. He's changed and it looks like he's that only one that has. I told Eli. What are you saying. Eli asked. What I'm saying is, maybe I'm saying that we need to take a break. Untill you get over yourself and this stupid feud. I told Eli. I can't believe a said that to him. Okay Clare, you want a break fine. We'll take a break. Eli said. Just like that, your not even gonna try to argue with me about it. I asked. No, if you want to take a break then why should i fight with you,Eli said. Then I'll just leave then. I said. You sure you want to walk all the way home. I don't mind driving you home. Eli said. Know I want to walk home. I replied. just like that I lefted Eli sitting there speechless, just as the sun was setting.


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked home the tears started pouring down my face, What have I done, I basically broken up with the best thing that's ever came into my life. As I past by The Dot. I got a huge craving for a vanilla milkshake. Those always made me feel better. I walked through the door, wipe my tears and sat down at the bar. Fitz was working tonight, great just the person i want to see right after I broke up with Eli. Fitz was one of the reasons i broke up with Eli. Because he's all Eli would talk about. Hey Clare, suprised to see you here. Alone without your stalker boyfriend. Fitz 's not a stalker, he's just really protective- Overprotective, Fitz interrupted Excuse you, Now let me finish. He's not a stalker and he's not my boyfriend. I think? I told Fitz. Really? Fitz's eyes lit up when he said that. Well I'm really not sure to be honest. We're taking a "break". I told him. So you broke up with Eli? Fitz asked. I guess you could say that. I answered. So Saint Clare is single. Fitz said. Yes, But I'm not looking for anything serious. I mean i just broke up with Eli. I told Fitz. I understand, I wasn't pushing you into anything. But can I say we have something between us. You know it and I deffiently know said. Fitz. Look I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you just bring me a vanilla shake-with whip cream and a cherry on top, Fitz finished my sentence. How'd you know i wanted that. I asked. Because i've seen you in here before and that how you've always ordered it. He answered sweetly. I smiled and for a moment he stared back at me smiling. then he turned away and went to make my milkshake.

Here you go. Fitz said. Thanks, the tears started pouring as I replied. Clare! Fitz said in shock. I'm fine, really. I told him. Clare,your not fine. As Fitz said that he came from behind the counter and wrapped his arms around me from behind. and whispered in my ear. It's going to be okay, I promise! I believed him when he said that. There was something about Fitz that made me forget all my problems and just relax. I relaxed in his arms. Fitz made me feel safe, even though in the past. Fitz was a dangerous person. Who nearly stab Eli. Someone I use to hate, he was the one who was comforting me at my weakest moment. Fitz, I need to go home. I promised Alli that I'd call her when I got back home. Can't you stay a little bit longer, I'm about to close and if you want you can help me close up! But only If you want too. Fitz asked. I guess so, maybe doing some cleaning will keep my mind off, will you know. I said. That's the spirit, forgot about him!- Fitz,don't. I interrupted. Sorry. Fitz replied.

Okay, so want do you need me to do? I asked. Nothing, don't worry about it! You just sit there and finish your Drink. Fitz replied. Wait, if you don't want me to help you clean up, then why did you want me to stay. I asked. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and I like spending time with you,Clare. I really do. Fitz answered. I kinda like spending time with you too! I told him. Really! Fitz started blushing. It's kinda cute to see a guy get all nervous, Because of something you said to them. Are you sure you don't need help. I really feel guilty just sitting here, watching you clean, I asked Fitz. If you really want to help me, then you can help me finish wiping down the tables, He said. Okay! I replied. Clare, remember what i said to you at vegas night? you know when you met me at my locker. Fitz asked. Not really I'm trying to block the whole night out of my mind. I lied. I know exactly what he said, it was so sweet, that was the first time, I saw a different side of Fitz. But of course then later the Old Fitz was back. Refresh my memory! I asked. Well, I told you that "in thoery, all guys wanna hook up with a cute girl like you", And I also told you that I wouldn't try anything unless you wanted me too. Now do you remember? Fitz asked. Yeah, I remember and I told you that," in thoery, the answer is no, I didn't want you to try anything". Because I was with Eli. But- But what? Fitz interrupted. But now if you were to ask me again, my answer might be different. I told him. But since your a good little christian boy, I won't need to worry about that happening will I ? I asked. Yeah, I guess you won't. But even christians have alittle fun, right? Fitz asked. In theory, Yeah we do have alittle fun. I giggled.

Well, now that we're finished. I guess I should be heading home. I said. Yeah it's getting pretty late. Fitz said. So i'll see you later. I guess? I said. as I was heading out the door. Fitz called my name. Clare! he called Yeah, I turned to face him. Thanks for helping me. he said. No, Fitz. Thank you! If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be balling my eyes out. I chuckled. As I was laughing, Fitz leaned down and kissed me. He quickly pulled away. I'm sorry, Clare. he said. Don't be sorry,i told him and then I kissed him back. Then I turn away and headed towards the door. Your such a little tease, you know that. Fitz jokingly said. Sorry, I guess it comes natural, we all can't always be good little the time! I replied. As I walked. home All I could think about was the time I spent with Fitz. Eli was the last thing on my mind, untill I reached my house, and I saw him parked infront of my house!


	9. Chapter 9

What do you think your doing here,Eli? I yelled. Clare, don't be mad, I think we need to talk about what happened. Eli pleaded. Oh now you want to talk about something other then Fitz. You know what Eli. It's too late. you had the chance to talk and you chose to talk about Fitz. Right now, I think if theres any future with this relationship. We need to take a break. I told him. But, Clare please give me another chance! Eli said. Clare, I heard someone other then Eli say my name. Please don't be who I think it is. What is he doing with your bag. Eli yelled at me. Don't yell at her. Fitz yelled back. Fitz, please don't start anything. I pleaded to him. You didn't answer my question Clare. Eli said to me. Why should i tell you? I asked him. Because I'm your boyfriend and another guy has your stuff! Eli screamed at me. Okay, enough is enough, You need to leave now. Fitz yelled. Who are you to tell me to leave my girlfriends house.

Ex-girlfriend. I yelled at Eli. Clare, you don't mean that. Eli pleaded. Yes, Yes I do mean that. I told Eli. No, I'm not leaving until we talk. Eli said. I was scared and speechless. This wasn't my Eli, he's different. Is this change in behavior because of the break up? Was this my fault?. I looked over at Fitz. Then I watched as Fitz opened the driver's side door of Eli's hearse, walked over to Eli, grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him over to the car and pushed him in the hearse. You need to leave and you need to calm down, then and only if Clare wants to talk to you. Can you guys discuss whatever is going on between you. Fitz told Eli as clamly as he could. Eli stared in my direction. I nodded towards him. to tell him he needed to leave. Eli dropped his head in sadness and drove off as fast as he could.

Well now we've done it. I sighed. What you do mean? Fitz asked. Don't you see Eli's going to think the worst, and think that I broke up with him to be with you. Because the last thing I said to him before I went to The Dot was that, You had changed and how you were a better person, and you were willing to move past everything. I told him basically that your were the reason why he and I needed to take a break. Because you were all Eli would ever talk about. I whined. Really? I thought he hated me? Fitz asked in confusion. He does, he would always talk about settling the score and how horrible you were. I said. Wow, and now you think, he thinks we're dating? Yep!, I'm almost certain, that's what he thinks. I whined. Thanks for bringing my bag to me, and thanks for helping me deal with all this unnessecary drama. I told him. No problem. Fitz replied. I got to go and call Alli, like i promised. I smiled and waved goodbye to Fitz. When I got inside my house, I looked out my front window and watched as Fitz walked away.

I run up to my room and called Alli, boy do i have a lot to tell her. Hello? Alli answer. Alli! you won't believe what happened. I sighed. You told Eli the truth? I did that and more, Eli and I are "taking a break" I said. Oh My God Clare, you broke up with Eli. Alli responded in shock. Yeah, because all he talked about the whole entire date was about Fitz, how he needed to take care of Fitz before Fitz could do anything, How I needed to be careful-Wow, are you ok? Alli asked. I'm okay, but there's more to the story. After i told Eli that we need time apart. I went to The Dot and Fitz was working and Well- Well what, Clare what happened? Alli interrupted. Well I went in to get a vanilla milkshake, and as I was talking to Fitz about everything. I broke down. and Fitz really helped me a lot. I told her. So you and Fitz bonded. Alli asked. Well we sorta kissed-What, no you didn't Clare are you crazy, Don't you remember Fitz was the one who almost stabbed Eli. Alli stated. I know,i know, but Fitz really has changed. He's different when he's around me. I can't explain it. I sighed. You mean how Johnny was with me. Alli asked. Yeah, exactly, I laughed. But thats not all that happened- Clare, you dont mean, you didn't, with Fitz? She interrupted me NO! Alli, you know I would never do that, well at least not until marriage or until I'm completely ready! I told her. Thank God! Alli chuckled. No, what happened was after I lefted the dot, and went Ihome Eli was parked in front of my house, We started to agrue. But out of nowhere Fitz came, Because I lefted my bag at the dot, And Fitz basically put Eli in his place. He actually got Eli to leave without any problems. I told her. Wow, never thought Fitz could be a knight in shining amour. She joked. Yeah me neither. I laughed. Well, sorry to cut this short but I'm really tried. I yawned. I bet so, it's not easy having two guys fighting over you, It must be really exhuasting. Alli joked. Not funny! Alli- Yes it is !- Goodnight Alli. I told her. Goodnight Clare! she laughed.

Maybe Alli was right. I do have two guys fighting over me. Obvisously Eli still want to be with me, and is in love with me. And Fitz has made it clear that he likes me. But there's one problem. I have feeling for both of them. Why does God always have to put me in these situations. Fitz at this point,is my best choice, Eli has a lot of demons he needs to face. I'm still not sure if he's over Julia and now he needs to get over his obssession with Fitz. Fitz had problems and might still be dealing with them. But atleast Fitz seems to be trying . Eli depends way to much on me to help him. I think if theres any hope of us getting back together. Eli needs to know how to manage his issues on his own. This might make Eli mad and possibly ruin my chances of ever getting back with him, But I think I might give Fitz a chance. Make it offical, instead of sneaking kissing behind closed doors. Thank God tommorow's Sunday. I have atleast one day of freedom without anymore Eli drama. Just the thought of this whole day,made me tears up. as the tears began to fall down to my cheeks. I cried .untill i fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday was Ok, it was the first day of being single and there was a sign of relief that filled my body. The church service,ironically was about letting go of the negative and only if they come back positve should you let them back in your life. Listening to that sermen really made me think that God was telling me to let go of Eli and let Fitz come back into my life. But to be honest Fitz was never in my life to begin with. So i'm not sure what God is trying to tell me. As I was getting ready for school, I began to feel very overwhelmed. I knew what would be waiting for me. But luckily I had Alli, and Surprisingly Jenna. I'm not sure Adam will be on my side. I just have to keep my head held high and not let Eli get to me. I walked to school since my mom had already left and Eli wouldn't be driving me anymore, I walked as slowly as i could.

When I finally reached School . I was about 5 minutes late, When I went to he front office to get my late pass. Who was standing in office, But Eli, this Sucks. Great way to start my day. I got my late pass and nearly ran to

Media Immersion. I gave the pass to and sat by Alli. Where were you this morning, Alli asked. I overslept. I sighed. You never over sleep,Clare. Sounds like someone's trying to avoid a certain someone Alli smirked. Shut up, I am not, and even if I was, I've already seen Eli.- Girls Hush! interrupted. Sorry, . Alli and I said at the same time. The bell rang and I rushed to my locker in hopes of not running into Eli. Clare-I turned to look and it was just Adam. Hey Adam- i sighed. So I heard about well you know. Adam frowned. Adam if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I frowned. I understand, It's just Eli keeps going on and on about how he wishes he could go back and change everything. Adam said with compassion. You know, I kinda wish the same, but it's the past and I have just let it go. i sighed. Look Adam, i need to get to class, i told him. just as i turn around Eli was coming up behind me. I turn back around and ducked pass Adam and went on to Gym Class.

Look at her, She just so beautiful. Eli said. Eli, I think you should just give Clare some breathing room right now. Adam said. But, I love her, She needs to know that. Eli sighed. I think she knows it, but maybe, I dunno you came on to strong. Adam told him. Came on too strong, What do you mean. Eli asked confused. Well you know sometimes you can get alittle scary, But I mean what do I know. Adam nervously Chuckled. Slowly backing away from his friend. I'm going to be late for class, I'll see you at lunch. Adam left Eli standing by his locker. Scary,Scary!. What is Adam talking about?. I'm not scary. No i'm not. Clare is obvisously blinded by Fitz's Jesus talk. He's the reason she broke up with me. Eli stood talking to himself. Finally Eli stopped talking, left his locker to go to class, that he was already late for.

Alli, I just don't know what to do, Adam says he's really heartbroken and I really don't want to see him get hurt. I'm afraid he's going to do something. I told her. Sometimes, you just have to wait and see what's going to happen. Alli said. Clare, can I tell you something? Jenna asked. Yeah, I guess. I replied. I know i'm the last person to be talking to you about boyfriends. But maybe you breaking up with Eli will be a good thing, For both of you. You know open you guys up to new experiences. Who knows maybe a new guy for you. Jenna giggled. Maybe, your right Jenna. I answered. Can I tell you guys something. I've sorta already got a guy in mind, that i kind like. I told them. Really! Jenna and Alli sqeualed Do we know asked. Well, yeah. I answered. Clare, are you gonna tell us or not. Alli asked. Okay, okay. If's umm well- Spit it out already. Jenna interrupted. Fitz! I can't believe I just said that. For a moment Alli and Jenna just sat there stunned. Are you kidding me, Eli might be crazy,and alittle creepy but Fitz, really Clarebear Jenna asked. Well I mean you always have liked the troubled ones. Alli laughed. Gee, Guys thank for the encouraging words. I frowned Wait, so your serious? Alli asked Yes, Alli. I am serious. I've told you how Fitz is different and how he's helped through all of this. I boasted. Okay, I'll support you like you supported Johnny and I. Alli said. And I'll support this relationship, like you did with me and K.C. Jenna nervously giggled Thanks guys! I told them/

I slightly feel better telling Alli and Jenna. I just don't know how everyone else will take this. Especially Adam and Eli. God if Eli finds out. I don't know what he'll do. But there's a certain thrill, I seem to feel when I think about me being with Fitz. It's the same feeling, I had with Eli. When I first met Eli, I pretended to hate him, Just to mask the feeling I had towards him. Maybe that's why I am the way I am about Fitz. I completely hated Fitz, with all of my heart. But now I can't control the way I feel about him. I just can't wait untill the final bell rings, So I can go see him, and tell him exactly how I feel. The third, fourth bell rang and it seemed like forever till seventh period. At lunch, I sat with Alli, as she tried to understand what I saw in Fitz and also I couldn't help but notice her looking at Drew. What does he see in her. Alli asked me. I don't know, It could just be a sexual attraction. You never know. I told her. One night in the Boiler room and she ruins everything. Alli frowned. I see the way he looks at you, Alli. I said. Really, I haven't noticed Alli said. That's because, you're too busy staring at him. I chuckled.

Sixth period bell rand and now it's seventh period. Great advanced English. I use to love this class. But now it's become more of a prison. Not because of the sudden breakup between Eli. Yes, it is because of Eli. But it because what he has become. In the past weeks. I've hated being his writing partner. He would get so intense with his writing. Which use to be something, I admired about him. is now something I hate about him. I hate this so much but I just haven't brought myself to ask Ms. Dawes, if I could trade english partners. I just can't do that to him. I've hurt him way too much, in so little time.I'll just suck it up. I have to civil. for the stake of writing. A true writer will look past the negative issues to make a wonder piece of literature.

**So what do you guys think of this story so far. Review are welcome positive or negative..I don't care. Just really need to hear some feedback. Ps: This is a disclaimer. I do not own or write for degrassi this is merely a Fan-based piece. Of how I were maybe like to see happen on degrassi. this is prue imagination.. Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

The final bell rang, i raced to my locker but was stopped by Alli. Clare, So I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go dress shopping with Jenna and I afterschool asked. Wait are you still going? Ofcourse, why wouldn't I? I smirked. Alli laughed. So are you going by yourself. I gasped and smiled at her. Clare, I know that look, nothing good comes out of that look. You either have a idea or plan that's gonna go bad. Alli sighed. I giggled, Don't worry about me. And your right I do have a plan, But it's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see at the dance. I walked away from her. So,does that mean you coming with us. Alli yelled after me. Yes. I screamed. As I walked home, I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I'll ask Fitz to go to the dance with me. It's perfect. well okay maybe not completely perfect but hopefully everything will go smoothly. I mean Eli's not gonna be at the dance. I think, yeah ofcourse, I hope he's not.

I raced home to change of out this stupid uniform. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Since the last time Fitz and I went to a dance together. It wasn't my choice, not to mention the whole dance went horrible for everyone, not just Fitz, Eli and I. When I got home,I ran up to my room and threw on the cutest outfit I could find, I wanted to get to The Dot as soon as I could. There was no time to waste. I gave myself a pep talk on the way. I don't know why but I was starting to get really nervous. Oh no! Maybe I should ask , If it would be okay. I won't ask If Fitz can come, I'll just ask if I can bring someone, who doesn't go to Degrassi.

When I finally got to The Dot, I saw Fitz! The butterfiles in my stomach were going crazy. So many thoughts were running through my head. Ok, you can do this. I walked through the doors and took a seat at my usual table. Fitz walked over to me. Hey. I smiled. You okay? Fitz asked. Yes, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? I answered him. You just seem so happy? Fitz said. Well I am. I smiled. And why is that? Fitz asked. Because Simpson finally letting us have a dance! I replied. Oh, sounds like fun, So wait ae you going with anyone? Fitz asked confused. No, well actually not yet. I haven't asked him. I smirked. So your gonna ask someone. Fitz frowned. If he'll go with me, but I'm not sure if it his kinda thing. I laughed. Well anybody would be lucky to go with you. Fitz half-smiled. Wow this is harder then I thought, I've hinted so much, what more do I need to do. Just say it? Well, do you feel lucky? I laughed. What? Fitz asked. Fitz, I'm trying to ask you if you wanna go with me. I smirked. Yes, of course. But do you think that's a good idea? Fitz asked. Well, I'm not sure, But I'll find out! I replied. So does this you'll go I asked. Yeah, I guess. Fitz laughed. Be serious! I whined. Ok! Saint Clare, I'll be your date-What! Adam interrupted. What did he just say? Adam asked me. I...um..ah yea..Hi! I replied. Will you excuse Fitz. Adam demanded. Yeah, I got get back to work. Fitz akwardly replied.

Ok this is exactly what it looks like. Yes,I asked Fitz to be my date. But no this has nothing to do with Eli. I told Adam. But why? Adam Frowned. After everything he's done to You,Eli and Me. You ask him out? Adam questioned. I know,this seems really crzy, if not insane, But when I was fighting with Eli, Fitz was really there for has really changed. I pleaded. But why'd you ask him to a school dance. Do I need to remain you of the last dance you and him went to.- NO, God, I wish people would stop bringing up the 's the past, leave it alone. Since that night, Nobodies really been the same, Everybody has Changed, You've changed, I've changed, Eli's Changed, And So has Fitz. I said. But,Clare do you know how bad it's going to be when Eli finds out about you and that thing.-He's not a thing, He's a human being. Yes Eli hates him, and probably blames Fitz for our breakup. But honestly I don't care what Eli thinks or for that matter what anyone thinks. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but, I think this is right. I told him. Ok, Fine Clare, your going to do whatever you want to do. I can't stop you. But really, I mean I'd be fine if you told me this was all a joke,haha funny...good joke Clare!. Adam akwardly chuckled It's not a joke. Please don't tell anyone about this. I want everyone to find out at the dance. Please Adam. I'm serious. I pleaded. Fine, I won't tell. Adam Frowned. I gave Adam the biggest hug. Thank You Adam. I promise Fitz isn't the same, He's different! Adam left and I walked over to Fitz

I calmed him down, He says he won't tell anybody. Fitz, The dance is gonna to be amazing. You and I on a actual date.I Let this be a fresh start. From this day on We're going to forget the past. and only remember the good times.I told him Sounds good to me. I really looking forward to smiled So I'm going dress shopping, Don't worry I won't make you wear the same color as my dress or anything. i smiled Good, I'm not really a fan of that. Fitz replied So tommorow I'll ask Simpson about you coming and If he's no. Then we'll skip the dance and do something else. I Smirked. You really sound like you want to be with me Fitz joked. Of course I do Fitz. I smiled sweetly. Alright, well I've got to get home, I've got school tommorow and then dress shopping!. I leaned over the counter and kissed fitz on the cheek. I'll see you soon, I told him.

Well this night has deffiently had it's ups and downs. I really was scared when adam came in, right when I was talking to Fitz. But of course Adam being, the awesome and forgiving friend. Is finally ok with Fitz and I together. That's what I like about Adam. He's a true friend. I'm still in shock that Fitz agreed to go with me. He really does like me. But this dance will deffiently be a test for him. To see if he's really changed. He'll be around his old crowd. and possibly Eli. I've excited but also really nerovus about the Spring Fling. What have I gotten us into. When I got home, I went up to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. I let the water beat onto my skin. It felt so good. After I finished bathing. I just stood there and let the water run down my body, It was so relaxing. When I got out. I put on my comfy pajamas and laid on my bed as I drifted off to sleep.

**Ok guys...I wanted to post this..before the finale...So i hope you like this chapter...Review please...postive or negative..doesn't matter..hope your enjoying that story...3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* little side note: this chapter will be in Eli's Perspective. PS: this is going to be a really short chapter, compared to the others.

Eli's Perspective:

these days I don't feel the same way. Clare helped me through everything in my life. It's like I don't know how to function without her. I feel like I'm losing everyone, I care about. First, I lost Julia, and now I'm losing Clare. Everything was going great with us. I had never felt so close to her, after winter break. I felt something special between us. I felt the way I did with Julia, and I know Clare felt something. But then Fitz had to come back and ruin everything. Why did he have to come back. I use to be the one she'd go to if she need a shoudler to cry on. Now I'm pretty sure he's who she goes to now. If this is true. How could she betray me like that. All I want to do is protect her, But she says I'm obsessed with Fitz and Julia. That's not true I'm obsessed with keeping her safe, I don't want to lose her like I lost Julia. Why can't she see it my way.

As I wait for the alarm to "Wake" me up. I haven't been sleeping since Clare left me.I got up and got ready for school. As I walked out the door, I heard Cece tell me to have a good day. Thanks. I replied. Driving to school i felt broken and lost. Clare brought joy to my life and now she wants nothing to do with have to change if I want Clare back in my life. First things first. I need to get rid of Julia, erase my mind, let all our memories go. Clare's right, She's gone and I need to move on. I'll take care of it afterschool. Now I just have to get through this day. It's going to be hard see

ing Clare, with her wonderful personality, those piercing blue eyes, and her bouncing auburn curls. But I'm going to do whatever I can to prove to her that I can change.

The day dragged on, It was almost impossible to sit through English and pretend like everything was okay. I could see in Clare's eyes that this was pure torture. Clare? i sighed. Yeah, she replied. It was wonderful hearing her voice. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you feel sufficated, and I'm trying to change for- Eli stop, Please I'm happy your trying to change, but you need to be changing for yourself, not for me. Clare interrupted. She was right, but the only way I'm going to change is if I have her for my inspiration. Okay,Clare, I'm sorry, But it's just how I feel, I told her. Eli, can we just get back to the assignment. she asked. Ofcourse, right. I replied.

The bell rang and for the first time, I wish it hadn't. Since this was the only time I got to spend with Clare, I never want it to end. But I had things to do. My first step to change was I need to get rid of everything that reminds me of Julia. I'm getting rid of all the pictures of us, all the stupid things I kept from our many date. But i'm keeping one single picture of her. That's it, The only way I can permanmently get rid of these things is to burn them, burn the memories, erase them from my mind. This is all happening at the perfect time. The dance, I'll go to the dance, and surprise Clare, I know before we broke up, she wanted us to go together. I can't wait to see her face, when she sees me there. Maybe that will make her see a slight change in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

For once in a long time, I'm really excited for school. Nothing is going to bring me down, Not Eli,not Adam questioning my descions. Nothing! I'm really happy with my life at the moment. The stress that Eli and our relationship brought is finally gone. It's not like the whole relationship was stressful, just the ending. Sometimes I wish things were different, but I'm trying to forget the past. Only looking towards the future and right now my future is looking bright. Fitz really makes me happy, and I really need to be happy. Fitz makes me forgot about Eli and my parents divorce. Even though Fitz and I are extremely different, I feel a huge connection. Maybe Fitz was right, maybe we do have a Spiritual connection.

when I walked through the doors of degrassi. The first person to greet me was Alli. I'm really happy to have my best friend back, seeing as when I was with Eli, I never really got to see her. Because I was always with him. I never really got to have alot of girl time like I had with K.C. That's another thing I love about Fitz, he gives me freedom to do what I want. Today I'm going dress shopping with the girls. So now I've just got to get through the day. So I'm really excited for today I told Alli. I can see, You've got the biggest smile on your face, Glad you not all depressed and . Alli said. I don't have any reason to be depressed anymore. I smiled. But, what are you going to do when Eli finds out about you-know-who? Alli questioned. I honestly don't know. Just taking this one step at a time. Anyways, What's going on with you and Drew? I asked. He's still with Bianca. All I can do just try to win him back. Alli smirked. I know that look, don't do anything that will get you hurt again. I pleaded. Way to kill the mood, Clare. Alli sighed.

First,Second,Third,Fourth period have passed by really fast. Now it's lunch. I sat with Alli and Jenna, it's still weird how I'm starting to hang out with Jenna again after everything she's done to me. But I guess I should thank her. Because who knows if it wasn't for her. I might still be with K.C and never had dated with Eli, Which would have meant that I'd never have gotta so involved with Eli and Fitz's drama, and probably would of never even laid eyes on Fitz. Let alone Fitz would probably have never changed. Some maybe I should be happy about everything she's done. So Clare, are you going with the sweet, yet sassy or Hot and sexy for the dance. Alli asked me. Good question, Since this will be your first offical date with Fitz. Jenna added. I'm thinking Sweet and alittle sexy, nothing to dramatic. I blushed. Awwwe your blushing Clare, are your really that nervous, I mean it's not like you've never been around him like this before, Jenna stated. yeah, but I don't know he gives me butterflies, Like Declan butterflies. I replied. Declan? Jenna questioned. She talking about when she went all vampire fantasy with answered,Long story short she kissed Declan on the neck while she was hugging him and then bit Wesley on the neck at a make- Alli! I , but it's the truth, you did have that weird forth night fantasy. Alli gigggled. The lunch bell rang and all I had was to three more class and I was done. Freedom! I luckily had little interaction with Eli today, but he kept smiling at me, and giving me these weird looks. What could he be up to

Final bell, Time to find the perfect dress for the perfect date for the hopefully "perfect" dance. When to way to many shops, Jenna found a cute Coral dress, really covered that baby bump. Alli finally found her perfect dress after who knows how many shops, she got this tulle black dress, but the skirt was multi coloured. Totally an Alli outfit. There it was the perfect dress for me. It was Emerald green, which perfectly complimented my auburn hair and my eyes. It was a short halter dress, but not too short. It was PERFECT! I knew Fitz would love it. Ugh, Im so tired, one thing I can't stand about being pregant I'm always so tired ,Jenne sighed. Well since we're done shopping, how about we go to The Dot toyou know, just relax maybe get a bite to eat. I asked. Sounds awesome. Alli replied. Nah you guys go on, I'm just gonna head home. Jenna replied. Ok if your sure, I asked. Yeah, I'm sure, Bye girls! Jenna hugged us bye and she went on her way.

So is lover-boy working tonight? Alli smirked. How would I know, I replied. Umm, your his girlfriend, I would think you would know. Alli replied. Well I don't, I answered. As we walked through the doors of The Dot, there he was, My God, was he hot. Well there's your answer. I chuckled. I'm just gonna go say hello, will you get us a table. I asked Alli. Yeah, sure, was I like this with my boyfriends. Geez. Alli joked. I walked slowly over to him and tapped him on his shoudler. He turned around and gave me the cutest smile ever! Hey Clare, what are you doing here. Fitz asked. Alli and I just got done dress shopping and decide to stop by to hangout. I think you'll be pleased by my dress. I told him Will I? Fitz smirked. Maybe, atleast I think you will. I giggled. You know I'm about to get off in alittle bit, Do you wanna hang for a bit. Fitz asked, I mean Alli won't mind will she? Nah, I doubt it and Of course I'd love to hangout with you, I smiled. I'll be here, just let me know when you want to leave, Got to get back to Alli. I winked at him as I walked away. So Alli, umm how mad will you be if I sorta ditched you, Fitz really wants to hangout and since I'd don't get to see him at school, I didn't think you'd mind. So I told him, Yes. Please don't be mad. I calmly stated. Me, mad at you for ditching me, Why would I be mad, Of course go right ahead and leave your best friend for your new boyfriend. Alli answered. I knew you wouldt be mad. I smiled and Fitz motion me to come over and walked away. Joking,Sarcasm, Fine keep waling away to be with you boyfriend. Forget me. Alli murmurred. Alright bye Alli, See you tommorow. I waved goodbye as Fitz and I walked out of The Dot.

As I walked out I notice Fitz walking toward the Alley, Where do you think your going. I asked. Follow me, Fitz smiled. As I followed him I notice he was taking to the back of the Dot, leading me towards the stairs of the Above, The Dot. What are we doing back here. I questioned. I just thought we needed some privacy, alittle time alone. Fitz smirked. Too bad it's locked, and why would I want to be alone with you, too many temptations don't you think. I told him. Clare, now come on, You know that, I won't do anything to you that you don't feel comfortable doing. even back at Vegas Night, I told you that. And I meant it. Fitz smiled. Well , okay. But still it's locked. I replied. Not for long. Fitz smirked. what am I getting myself into. I sighed. Fitz grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.


End file.
